Lily Samedi-Spellman
Lillian "Lily" Samedi-Spellman is the daughter of Christophoros Samedi and Ambrose Spellman. She is a recurring character of the third season of . She is the youngest of the family. Lily is a member of the Chamberlain Family via Christopher and the Spellman Family. Biography Early Life Personality Lily is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Ambrose, where he said to his doctor that his daughter was a tough one just like himself, and by Christopher when he said that both Ambrose and Lily were fighters. Both times it is implied that Lily inherited this trait from her father who got it himself from his own father, Lily's grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Lily appears to be a typical school mean girl, underneath bubbles a darkness that cannot go unaddressed. Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Lily possess the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. Physical Appearance Lily has dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. According to Baron, Lily looks like her father, Chris blissfully implies that Lily has inherited his eyes. As a full-witch, she has the witches birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her fathers and uncle. Although people describe Lily's personality and possibly even her appearance compared to being a “mean girl,” she is beautiful, with light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Voodoo: The power to access spiritual supernatural forces and attain success such as divination, revenge, and necromancy. Relationships Christophoros Samedi Christopher is Lily's father. Shortly after Christopher and Ambrose's wedding, they found a surrogate, who gave birth to her. He loves her unconditional, and would do anything to make her safe. He and Ambrose adore their baby daughter and would kill anyone who would dare try to take her from them. Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Lily's dad. Shortly after Ambrose and Christopher's wedding, they found a surrogate, who gave birth to her. He loves her unconditional, and would do anything to make her safe. He and Christopher adore their baby daughter and would kill anyone who would dare try to take her from them. Ambrose is more of a mentor to his youngest child, always trying his best to steer her in the right direction. As a result of her lineage on Christopher's side she's mostly angry, and prone to throwing bad temper tantrums. Ambrose seems to be the only who can calm her down with the sound of his voice. Appearances The Witchy Diaries Season Three * All I Did Was For Nothing Gallery |-|Season Three= Lily-S3-1.jpg Lily-S3-2.jpg Lily-S3-3.jpg Lily-S3-4.jpg Lily-S3-5.jpg Lily-S3-6.jpg Lily-S3-7.jpg Lily-S3-8.jpg Lily-S3-9.png Etymology * The name Lillian is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Lillian is: Pure.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/lillian/ * The surname Samedi is French meaning Saturday. * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:Pure Bloods & Royals Category:Protagonists